The Fox Hunt
by Lightning-Strike
Summary: Six POVs from six different Pokemon. There's a huge fox hunt being held. We have an anxious Houndour, a hopeful Growlithe, two Growlithes who are up for a thrill, a girl who just wants to help the poor Vulpix, and the fox herself. What will the end of
1. Blazer

Okay, people, I'm finally getting back into my regular flow. Back to the blood. If you have a weak stomach or just don't like to hear about blood shed, don't read this fic. I'm going to have at least five parts, maybe six. This has absolutely nothing to do with Ash, Misty, and Brock, so don't ask. I came up with this idea last year, so now I'm finally getting around to writing it. Don't flame me, please! Gracias! Now, where'd the after-dinner mints get off to…?  
  
I was taken from my parents when I was very young. I don't even remember them. I do remember my first trainer. Gregory. What I would give to rip him limb from limb! He trained me to hunt Vulpixes. I hated it. I would spend as short a time as possible searching them, finding them immediately so that I could just go back to the chain and wait until the next day, when it would happen again.  
  
I remember my first hunt. I was second in the pack, and I could smell the fear of the wild Vulpix we sought. It was a new sensation to me. None of Gregory's trained Vulpixes were ever afraid. I watched as Scent, a young Growlithe, followed the poor fox's trail through the woods, looked on as Ripper, an older Houndour, moved to the front of the line when we caught sight of the Vulpix, a young female. I couldn't take my eyes away.  
  
I watched as Ripper leapt on that Vulpix, pushing her to the ground. My eyes stayed focused as he grabbed her throat. I almost screamed when he ripped her throat out. That poor fox couldn't scream because of what he had done to her. Then he grabbed her by the back of the neck and began to shake her like she was a rag doll.  
  
I felt ready to vomit when he finally dropped the corpse. The poor little creature wasn't even breathing. Her eyes were glassy and covered in the milky film of death. I couldn't stand it. That sight was just too much.  
  
I ran away. I heard hoof beats and the sound of Gregory calling to the pack, but I didn't return with them. I ran. I ran and ran until I could run no more. Then I pushed myself farther, walking along. Eventually I collapsed. It must have been close to midnight. I had no idea how far I'd gone from that hell-pit, but I hoped I was far enough away.  
  
That was when I heard the heavy hoof beats. I couldn't move; I just looked up at what I hoped was my death. In the bright light from a fiery mane I saw a young girl riding aboard a Rapidash. When she caught sight of me she halted her flaming unicorn and leapt lightly to the ground. She uttered some sort of curse when she saw my condition, then picked me up and boarded her Rapidash again. I heard her tell me, "It's all right, you'll be okay now." I think I passed out then.  
  
When I next woke, I was lying on some sort of table. The girl was standing over me, a Growlithe by her side. I began to speak hurriedly, and the Growlithe translated for me. She seemed to understand, and told me that she wasn't like Gregory.  
  
She was right. She's much better.  
  
My new trainer tells me we'll be joining a foxhunt today. I know by the way she looks at me that I look horrified. I can't look any where near as terrified as I feel. A foxhunt!? My throat is suddenly very dry. I slowly lay down, shocked. I thought she knew how I felt about foxhunts!  
  
She sits down beside me and scratches me just behind my ears. "I know you don't like it, but that's why we're going. You and Hot Streak need to track the Vulpix and keep those other viscous Pokémon off it. I might be able to save it that way. We might even make a new friend."  
  
For a moment I think about her words. If I could save that poor fox I might be able to banish the terrible dreams that plague my subconscious.  
  
"Houn-dour!" I exclaim, jumping up and licking her cheek. She laughs a bit and scratches me beneath the chin. Her pale blue eyes stare into mine, and I feel that we truly are in some way connected.  
  
"Okay, then, let's move it!" she exclaims. It is only then that I notice it: She's wearing the same clothes as the hunters in my first foxhunt. I follow her a bit hesitantly, joined in seconds by Hot Streak.  
  
"Hound-dou, houn houndour?" I ask. I asked him where we were going.  
  
"Growlithe grow growli growl," he replies. I stop cold. He tells me that we are going to see Gregory.  
  
"Dour hound!?" I almost scream. My master and Hot Streak both turn to look at me.  
  
"Grow growlithe," Hot Streak translates for our trainer's sake.  
  
"Yes, Blazer. Gregory, the one who bought you, hurt you, and scarred you," she replies softly. I stare at her, a cold fire burning where once there was warmth. How could she betray me like this!?  
  
"I know perfectly well that you don't like it, Blazer," she states calmly. "Frankly, I hate foxhunts. I only go to the ones Gregory hosts because I know of the conditions his Growlithes and Houndours live in. I found Hot Streak the same way I found you."  
  
I look over at the Growlithe, who lowers his head to avoid my eyes. I had always wondered how he had come to be her Pokémon, and why he always seemed so eager to go out. Was it because he was expecting the foxhunt?  
  
"Please, Blazer, we'll need your help to save that poor Vulpix." I look back up at my trainer. Her eyes seem to reach into my soul, trying to pry my willingness to the surface. "I got word from a friend that the Vulpix he's using is an oddly colored one. Mostly bright red, like your underside, with black paws and gray tips on all six tails."  
  
Again I think of the young female Vulpix, with her glassy ebony eyes where I knew stars had once played. I nod my consent, and she smiles.  
  
"Then let's go," she says quietly, turning toward the door. She opens it and both Hot Streak and myself run out into the bright morning sunlight. We see Trail, the Rapidash, waiting for us by the trees.  
  
My new master mounts the flaming unicorn with ease, then Hot Streak jumps up in front of her, with a bit of pulling from our trainer. I jump gracefully from the ground onto Trail's flanks, just behind our master. She clicks her tongue and we begin to ride through the forest, to an old nemesis and a new challenge.  
  
Well, that's the end of part one. I hope you enjoyed this! I pulled it together in a single afternoon! If I can get five reviews for this thing, I'll put up chapter 2 (which has already been written). And, if you're wondering, Blazer doesn't call his trainer by her name for a reason: he still thinks that she's "The Master." When I get to Hot Streak's point of view, he calls the girl by her first name almost all the time. If you want to complain, do one of two things: One: REVIEW THE BLASTED STORY!!  
  
Two: E-mail me at lightningbeacon@aol.com  
  
(Three: E-mail your complaints to your friends and start a big ceremonial flaming of this fic)  
  
It's up to you. I'd love to hear from any of you, so don't be shy! See ya!  
  
~Lightning-Strike~ 


	2. Mauler

Well, here's part two. I got bored so I decided to just upload and get it over with. Yes, this is just as evil, but it comes earlier on. For those of you who actually enjoyed Blazer, you might enjoy this one, too. Yes, I forgot the disclaimer on my first one, so here's one that'll get it ALL outta the way. *deep breath* I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!!! Better. Enjoy or don't. Up to you. Now, did I leave the Raisinetes there or there...?  
  
The moon. Luna. The glowing cream ball stationed so high in the ebony sky. She is like the piece of opal that somehow merged with the obsidian. The glittering stars are those that she guards, her children, sparkling pieces of their radiant mother.  
  
Why am I so drawn to that orb? I can always tell when she is out, and she always lends me strength. Day or night, she is there for me. I am dark and moody when the moon is new, but I am lively and energetic when it is full.  
  
Mother never was good at explanations. Neither was Father, or Master. All I knew was that one day a man came. He called himself Gregory. He said he trained foxes and dogs. I didn't know what he trained them for until he took me away from my family, my life.  
  
After that day I knew nothing but training. I was trained to follow the scent of Vulpix. Never Teddiursa, Vulpix. Not Caterpie, Weedle, Venonat, Ursaring, Paras, Kangaskhan, Pikachu, or Heracross. VULPIX!!  
  
Sometimes it was hard. The Vulpix were smart, merging their trail with that of another Pokémon, retracing their steps, walking in circles, walking along logs, anything to get us off their trail. Usually her trail. But always I prevailed. I was usually beaten afterward for maiming the creature, but that was none of my concern. I wanted only to seek out the weakling foxes, hunt them down, and kill them, tasting their warm blood in my jaws, hearing their death screams ringing in my ears.  
  
It took me months to notice it, but eventually it hit me. I was growing weaker. The moon still lent me strength during the hunt, but I guess I wasn't getting enough food. I was far too noble to beg Gregory, so I went out at night, snapping the chain that bound my collar with a single Bite attack. I went out and hunted. I chose Paras, for their vitamin-rich mushrooms and tender flesh beneath the exo-skeleton. When I was satisfied I returned. Sometimes I even brought a bit back for Scent, the Growlithe chained beside me. She was growing weaker as well, and had been brought in sooner.  
  
And then one day we are brought out for the hunt. All of us. Growlithe and Houndour alike. Usually we hunt apart, live apart, since we were prone to attacking each other. But then we all notice the other thing that is new.  
  
There are other humans. They ride on Ponyta and Rapidash. Many are wearing red and black and cream clothes. My colors. The colors of my species. Others wear red and black and silver. Houndour colors. The color of the enemy.  
  
Three things especially catch my eye: One is a girl mounted on a large Rapidash, who seems far too young to be here. She can't be more than eighteen. She wears a black helmet and black boots, as well as the red blazer, but her pants are cream on one side, silver on the other.  
  
The second is the Growlithe on the unicorn before her. It has stripes running across its eyes like a mask, and every streak was of new garnet, dark but with a reddish tint.  
  
The third is the Houndour mounted behind them both. It is as large as the Growlithe, who is quite a bit larger than me. The armor covering it is thick and strong, it seems, and the colors of its coat are vivid and flashing.  
  
Then they catch sight of me. I walk forward to the Rapidash's side. The Growlithe suddenly jumps down before me. It sniffs my muzzle, then…  
  
It licked my cheek. Nothing ever touches me without paying for it! I snap at the creature's shoulder. A deep wound appears, but the Growlithe doesn't respond.  
  
That only makes me madder. I leap forward and hook my jaws onto the creature's neck, just over the windpipe. I am ready to clamp down, to sever the delicate tube, when I feel something grab my neck. Powerful jaws are clamped around me, ready to sever my spine at a moment's notice. I hear a deep growling from behind me.  
  
"Houn-dou-dour," it growls. The voice is deep, indicating a male. He tells me to let the Growlithe go.  
  
I hear Gregory approaching. I am slightly relieved, though I don't need him for anything.  
  
"Hey, get your Houndour off my Growlithe!" he shouts.  
  
"Your Growlithe was the one who first attacked mine," the girl replies calmly. Still I hear her take a breath. "Hot Streak, Blazer, come back here." I feel the Houndour release me, and I feel the other Growlithe easily escape my grip. I snap again to get the creature's neck back in my mouth, but he has already jumped back aboard the flaming unicorn.  
  
Then I see the black boots. I look up into the face of the girl, but she isn't paying any attention to me. She is focused on Gregory.  
  
"Take this Growlithe out of the hunt," she says.  
  
"What!? I'm not taking Mauler out!" Gregory yells. The entire area is quiet, waiting to see what the outcome of this skirmish will be.  
  
"Then give him to me," she says firmly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" He is screaming now. "I'd never give him to you! Unless you give me a good price, of course."  
  
"This Growlithe is malnourished, dehydrated, and overly aggressive. He's been beaten and mistreated and needs a better trainer. He wants to kill," she replies, still just as calm as if nothing had ever happened. Then she looks down at me. I take a step back, startled, though I really shouldn't be. It's just that her eyes…such a pale blue, like water almost.  
  
She bends down and stretches her hand out to me. I know I smirked as she did this. I darted forward and grabbed her hand, biting down with mild force. I felt the girl's blood begin to seep from the flesh onto my fangs and tongue. For a moment she just looks down, slightly surprised. Then she smiles at me, those haunting blue eyes locking with mine. I relax suddenly.  
  
With her other hand, the one that isn't in my mouth, she reaches out and pats the tuft of fur on my head. "I see why they call you Mauler," she whispers.  
  
Well, that's the end of part two. If you want to complain, do one of two things: One: REVIEW THE BLASTED STORY!!  
  
Two: E-mail me at lightningbeacon@aol.com  
  
(Three: E-mail your complaints to your friends and start a big ceremonial flaming of this fic.)  
  
It's up to you. I'd love to hear from any of you, so don't be shy! See ya!  
  
~Lightning-Strike~ 


End file.
